Cylipso
by HD luvs Ty-kun
Summary: Two strange modles appear in Japan, Cylipso a mysterious girl who is cold and alone. This is her story which might mean Sakura or her friends' end. R
1. A Tale to Tale

Cylipso  
By: HD luvs Ty-kun   
Disclaimer:I do not own CCS or it's characters. But I do own Cylipso, the story line and the other characters not in CCS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 1  
A Tale to Tale  
  
A woman sat in a rocking chair holding her new born baby. Her long red hair brushing the baby's cheek, her soft brown eyes sparkled as she gazed at the little girl in her arms."Amora, what should we call her?"a blonde man asked from behind her, his grey eyes sparkling.  
"Well, Jono I have always wanted to name a girl Sammy."he shook his head no,"Then why not Marian?"they both gave a shake of head.  
Then a friend came over, a friend called Samamo Li. He smiled at the small babe and said softly,"Why not Cylipso?"silence came to the room.  
Everyone loved the name so Cylipso would be the name of the girl forever more. Her mother, Amora, was a powerful healer in their magical world. Her father, Jono, was instead a great sorcerer. Together the two had rebuilt Cavaki, their beautiful home land. Once it had been ruble because of the Great War of Time. Then a man name Penanoko lead all the evil sorcerers and sorceress against Cavaki.  
In the end Cavaki fell, but Amora and Jono Kanoa rebuilt it and made it strong again. The birth of Cylipso Kanoa was noted by all, including Penanoko Mono. His two sons, Tyler and Scott, had left to lead their own lives on a planet called Earth. Penanoko wanted revenge and took the birth as a sign. So that night he snuck into the heart of Cavaki where the Kanoa family lived. He opened the door and walked stifly in.  
Amora was about to scream when he used a powerful spell to drain her life force along with her magic. She fell to the ground just as Jono walked in. He screamed as the spell hit him. Penanoko smirked and saw Cylipso crying, as her parents gave forth their 'magic cores'. Penanoko walked over and took the green gem and then the orange gem. He decided that he could raise Cylipso to serve him so he took her with him when he fled to his domain.  
When the child was two her heart was already begining to turn cold, her innocents was stolen by this evil man. She training every day in the evil ways. Cylipso never smiled, not even when she was young, all she could do was smirk. Her laugh became darker and closer to a cackle or mad laugh instead of the sweet giggle she once had.  
"Cylipso soon I will have to send you away, to a place called Earth."she glared at him as he coldly spoke.  
"Why must I go to this small and under powered planet?"she growled not liking the way the Earth people lived or acted.  
"Because of two things. Soon the Cavaki Children will trap me here so you will have to do my will to set me free. Second my two sons will have to return, you will have to find them and bring them back to their father dearest."he smirked then spoke again,"There they don't pronounce words like we do. Jono here is said like to them Mono, strange yes but you will learn it all quickly."she nodded and walked off.  
The next day she was teleported to a contry called Italy. At first she thought it was Olaia, but then heard someone call the land Italy. She shook her head and went to her appartment where she was to stay until she was assigned some place else. At first she was confused, but with in the next year she learned everything she needed to know.   
A report came in from Gendai, one of her magical creatures that she created. He said that he saw a son of Mono in a place called Paris, France. So Cylipso packed her things and they travled to this land of France. She landed in the Paris Airport and quickly went to her apartment that over looked the Eiffel Tower.  
Quickly she began her search, but found nothing. Then out of the blue her master commanded her to go to Japan. At this time being fourteen wasn't easy for the girl, but she still followed commands. She figured that sense she lived in Italy from the age of six to thirteen that she would say she came from there.  
She at first couldn't get a plane so she got a job as a modle. Working for the fasion world wasn't all that difficult for Cylipso Cavaki, as she became known as, sense she could do anything you wanted without smiling. Her first day on the runway was at the Fall Fasion Show 1997. Quite the show was put on...  
Fireworks went off flashing brite blues and reds. A song written by a French girl was playing in the background as C C, as they called her in the fasion show, was standing on a raised step."Here is C C in the School Girl Leaf Outfit designed by J Loveless."she stepped down lightly and began a slow, graceful walk down the runway.  
Soft, tan leather capri pants came to just below her knees. A pair of brown, leather pumps adorned her feet and a matching bucket hat sat apon her head. The white shirt had a v-line and at the base of it was embrodered Sakura blossoms. To top it off a bag came over her shoulder and to the other side so the bag rested on her hip.  
Applause came from the audience as cameras flashed. She stopped at the end at posed for them. After a wink she turned to begin her walk back. Quickly she got changed into her evening gown for the end of the show. The black velvet reached the floor and a short train, made of dark blue silk, followed behind. The simple sleeveless dress complemented her charming figure.   
She sighed and completed the show, afterwords she quickly boarded a plane for Japan because she was to be there for a show. Little did they know her other reason... 


	2. Disappearing and the Unknown

Cylipso  
By: HD luvs Ty-kun  
For Tyler who inspired me even though he doesn't know it yet.  
JJ and the Flannel Boys for helping me along. Can't forget Heather   
and Kylie for supporting me through the years. For Natasha & Shay  
for reviewing and telling me helpful things. Also, thanks to Mom  
and Dad for their pointers. This story is also dedicated to the  
children who feel alone, don't worry someone will become your light  
in the darkness just wait and see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh yeah and the gang is 14.   
Discliamer:I don't own CCS or it' characters, but I own Cylipso, the story line, and all other non-ccs characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2   
Disappearing and the Unknown  
  
  
A lone girl walked through the rainy streets, her head hung low in empathy and hate. She began to walk through a park, she then stopped in front of a shrine. Her gaze lifted, revealing her cold eyes, "Gozizimo Shrine, shrine to happiness and love, "her cold voice hung in the damp air, "Idiotic people with their joy and love. Soon they will know the sorrow I carry in my heart . . .once my mission is complete."She smirked as she turned and walked away.  
The next day a class full of students sat waiting for home room to begin. Sakura was saying something that made Syoran blush while Tomoyo, with the help of her boyfriend Eriol, was taping them. Their teacher, Mr. Trenda walked through the door, "Settle down class."The bell for home room chimed, "Today we have two new students. Cylipso Cavaki and Kirstin Bone.Yes the two modles one from Italy the other from America."The two tall blondes walked through the door.  
Kirstin was the taller of the two and had hair that went to her shoulders, her soft chocolate eyes swept over the class. Cylipso sat glaring about with harsh grey eyes, everyone notices her long hair that went to her knees. The thing that set Cylipso apart from anyone was the blood red tips on her layered hair. It made her tanned face look a bit red. Kirstin's face looked unearthly pale next to her golden locks.  
Mr. Trenda directed Kirstin to her seat next to Eriol while he sent Cylipso to sit next to Rika. Then the class settled down for the lesson which the teach had began. During their math class Sakura was having a problem so Kirstin offered to help her with the homework after school. Sakura gladly agreed sense she hated math so much.  
When the bell for lunch rang the students of Gonozi Junior High filed into the halls. Cylipso sat in a large oak tree waiting. When she saw her target sitting with a group of friends, she figured that she would have to create a distraction. As if on time Syoran, Eriol, and Yazamaki walked past a looming wall of the Junior High.  
Cylipso mumbled a few unclear words and she sent the boys flying back, smashing them against a wall. Sakura jumped to her feet and ran to Syoran's side quickly followed by her friends. While they where busy Cylipso quickly jumped down and ran to Rika's lunch. A vile containing a dark liquid came out of a pocket in Cylipso's uniform, she picked up the milk carton and poured the contents into the milk.   
When she looked up, they were coming back with the boys, so she quickly ran back to the  
oak tree. Sakura sat down and picked up Rika's milk by accident when all of a sudden a voice  
from behind startled her, "Hey Sakura can I talk to you about me coming over to your house to help you with math?"Sakura then notice it was Kirstin standing next to the Cherry Blossom Tree.  
As Sakura was about to open the milk, Kirstin quickly pulls another carton from behind her back, "Here Sakura why don't you drink my extra milk so Rika can drink all of hers."Sakura nods and takes the milk from Kirstin.  
Sakura stands and the two girls walk off when Rika sits down. She quickly, before anyone can stop her, drinks the milk in one big gulp. Soon she feels dizzy but brushes it off blaming it on drinking too quickly. The bell that signals the end of lunch began to chime so Rika quickly ran off to class.  
A heavy fog envelops the evening air as Chelsea stands on a corner waiting to cross the road. Without looking she begins to cross when out of the fog appears a set of headlights. She freezes like a scared animal, she let out a blood curdling scream as the car honked wildly as it came ever so closer. When all of she felt herself being pushed out of the road. As she looked up she saw Kirstin getting up from the ground, Chealse smiled and meekly said, "T-thank you s-so much. If it . . . if it hadn't had been for you I um. I probably would be road kill at this moment."Her voice was as shaky as she, "H-how did you get m-missed too?"she tried to stand but fell back to the  
earth.  
"I'm good at the martial arts so I know how to jump. Um how about we get you home  
now?"Kirstin smiled knowing her answer would suffice for the trembling girl before her.  
She helped the girl home as a figure jumped from a tree, both agitated and sad. As Cylipso was walking home she ran into someone. Her gaze lifted and her eyes met a pair of soft sky blue eyes. She felt as if she could melt into them. She noticed that he was her height as she helped him brush off, "I am so sorry I should look where I am going."Cylipso smirked sheepishly.  
"Oh it's okay I guess we'll both be a bit more careful. My name is Miner Tyler."she looks at him confused.  
"Um okay Miner, my name is Cylipso, Cylipso Cavaki. Nice to um meet you."he blinked for a moment.  
"Oh sorry I kinda messed up my name, it is really Tyler. Um would you like to come over for  
some tea?"she smiled for the first time in ages,"I live in that house there."he pointed to a large yellow mansion that they where standing in front of.  
She nodded and followed the cutie into his house. They sat in his large living room sipping tea. Tyler smiled warmly at the girl,"I am from America so I kinda don't know the area. Say you don't look like you came from here, might I ask where you came from?"she sat down her cup and smiled as she looked up.  
She didn't know what to tell him,"I come from Italy. Not sure of exactly were in Italy, but I come from Italy."she smiled and looked at the clock,"Um I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"She looked at him hopefully.  
He nodded,"Come over once you get out of school and we'll talk some more!"he waved as  
she ran across the street to her house.   
She went to the basement still having a job to do. Rika was in the hospital with Mr. Trenda at her side and Cylipso knew this. As she went she grabbed a book of black bindings and a few pendants. A dark pool sits before her as she sets the book on the podium next to the waters.  
The book turned itself to the center page as Cylipso's voice rang  
"Dark waters before me,  
Powers of black magic,  
Powers of death,  
Surrender you wand,  
Release!"  
the dark waters began to churn as a spout came forth.  
As it receded a black, metal staff was left. On the top sat a dark crystal in the shape of a dragon, starting at the crystal's base came down crystal flames that stretched till they met at the base. Cylipso reached out as it floated to her, and she set a purple crystal in mid air.   
She mumbled an incantation as it began to glow, soon a tall pale girl stood before her. Long purple hair stretched to it's mid back as it glared at Cylipso with soulless eyes."Go to Rika and Mr. Trenda in the hospital, take them to the master. Now go!"the creature nodded as it disappeared.  
Mr. Trenda sat holding Rika's icy hand in his own when a girl walked in. She walked to Rika and sat and hand on her forehead, before Mr. Trenda could protest they disappeared in a flash of light. Sakura walked in to check on Rika when she found them gone, she went out and told Syoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, and Ruby about it. Soon the group was headed to King Penguin Park.  
Cylipso stood in the shadows dressed in all black robes, that she got from one of her fasion shows, that reached the earth. She sat in a tree looking at Sakura and her friends next to the King Penguin Slide. Her hair became red, then soon came only to her shoulders, her grey eyes turned reddish brown, and her skin paled. In a leap she was in the moon light before Sakura and the group behind her.  
In a swift motion she sent Syoran flying back till he hit a tree so hard that he was  
knocked out. Then she sent some thorny vines at Sakura, Kero, and Ruby Moon. The magical  
creature, Ruby Moon, tried to stop the vines but they where to strong for her. Soon only Eriol and Tomoyo where left standing.  
She summoned a wind to hold Eriol to the ground and to knock out Tomoyo. When she walked to Syoran she felt a kick in the back, as she turned she saw Yue, another magical creature like Kero and Ruby Moon, standing ready to attack. A green pendant turned into a male creature, it easily knocked Moon Spirit out.   
It picked up Tomoyo, Yue, Eriol, and Syoran. Cylipso nodded as it faded away. Sakura screamed and began to cry. All of a sudden Kirstin came at the vines with a sword, she sliced through them hence freeing Sakura and her remaining friends. Sakura smiled as the girl ran off and she faced where the strange girl was a moment before.  
Syoran looked up and saw two silver colored stone tables before him. He saw Tomoyo was next to him. Rika was next to Eriol who was chained, like every one else, next to Tomoyo. Mr. Trenda looked sadly at him from his place next to Rika. Syoran was surprised when he saw Yue fighting the chains along with Yazamaki, who had just appeared.  
"Don't wear yourself out too quickly now."a figure enveloped in darkness smirked."I am  
master here and don't worry my plans will soon be clear to you all."Yue growled as the figure walked away.  
Cylipso sat talking to Tyler when she said something that was strange for her,"Tyler. Did you know that you are my light in all of the darkness?"he smiled warmly and she smiled back.  
He pulled her into a gentle hug, and she nuzzled into his chest happily. She looked up at him as his soft, deep voice came like music to her ears,"Cylipso I love you and you are my light as well."she wrapped her arms around his waist happily.  
They went for a walk through King Penguin Park in the moonlight. She rested her head on his shoulder, his arm was around her waist. They walked in silence until it was late. Cylipso smiled as she walked into her small home. A parchment was on her table when she got through the door.  
She read it and understood that she only had a few more targets and that she had to get them soon. A sigh came from her lips as she fell a sleep on her couch. When she awoke on the next day, Saturday, she got her robes on and quickly went to where Sakura lived. When Sakura awoke the house was empty. A note was on the table,  
Dear Sakura,  
I have your father, brother, and Kero. Can you protect Ruby Moon? I think not. Be on  
your feet for soon I will have you as well.  
C C  
Sakura quickly grabbed her shoes and ran to where Eriol and Ruby Moon lived. When she got there it was empty, she ran about and found that C C, who or what ever that was, had Ruby Moon too. She was now so afraid that she fainted. Kirstin had seen the door open so she walked in. When she saw Sakura she picked her up and took her to her home.  
Cylipso smiled at Tyler as he gave her a bracelet with stars and diamonds on it. A small laughcame from her as she handed him a new hat, which was baby blue. He smiled and pointed to theclock,"It is getting late you know. Didn't you say you had something to do?"she nodded.  
"I'll come back when I'm done okay?"he smiled as she ran out and into her basement through the side entrance.  
Sakura found herself in a dream. Syoran and her friends where crying. She looked to her left and there, next to her, was Eriol's limp body. She screamed as she noticed a figure standing over her with a dagger, as it came down she panicked. She awoke in a cold sweat...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clifhanger, or what I could come up with for one. I transfered them all to Gozomi High which, in my story is the high school. R&R!  
  



End file.
